


What's the difference between hate and love?

by Anime_weeb



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom! Lee Yut-Lung, Conflict of Interests, Degrading Language, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Haha got you again, Hate Sex, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, Just shoot me like Ash shot-, Love/Hate, M/M, No beta we die like //SPOILER//, Ok let me stop before I cry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top! Shorter Wong, hahahaha, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: “Do you find this fun? Were you enjoying it, watching Chinese, innocent Chinese, go batshit crazy?” He squeezed the pale neck in his hold harder, successfully making said person choke slightly.“Innocent’s? Don’t make me laugh, they were as much in it as you were.”‘Bullshit!”“Call it what you want, it’s the truth.”He brought the male’s frail body forward slightly before slamming back against the plastered wall. Though Shorter was wearing sunglasses, you could clearly see the rage beneath his eyes, making Yut-Lung’s thighs tighten together involuntarily, something that didn’t go unnoticed from the male’s watchful eyes.(Basically, pure filth.)
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 31





	What's the difference between hate and love?

**Author's Note:**

> This, this right here, is pure. filth. What the fuck did I just write? Look, I don't really write that much smut, I only do when I, 1. don't know how to express the character's dynamic (In this case, number 1), 2. Experimenting writing different things, or 3. I'm really, really bored. Also wow, the tags are a real train wreck, huh?
> 
> //SPOILER FOR EPISODE 9\\\
> 
> In the first opening I saw Yut-Lung drape himself over Shorter and I was like, Ship? Then Shorter died and I was like, "So you put that part in the opening and barely gave us any content? Like what?" The only thing we got was when Shorter cut some of Yut-Lung's hair and that's about it. MY BABY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE OK?!

“Do you find this fun? Were you enjoying it, watching Chinese, _innocent Chinese,_ go batshit crazy?” He squeezed the pale neck in his hold harder, successfully making said person choke slightly.

“Innocent’s? Don’t make me laugh, they were as much in it as you were.”

‘Bullshit!”  
  
  


“Call it what you want, it’s the truth.”

He brought the male’s frail body forward slightly before slamming back against the plastered wall. Though Shorter was wearing sunglasses, you could clearly see the rage beneath his eyes, making Yut-Lung’s thighs tighten together involuntarily, something that didn’t go unnoticed from the male’s watchful eyes.

“Getting hard from me choking you; how sick are you?” He whispered in the raven’s ear, making Yut-Lung nearly let out a whine; he managed to control himself before he let the male know just how much this was affecting him. 

Shorter looked down at the shorter male, at his silky black strands wrapped neatly in a ponytail and his carefully applied makeup around his dull, lifeless eyes. Then down to his kimono that was begging to unravel itself, and his thighs pressed firmly together. He licked his lips subconsciously, making Yut-Lung smile. He brought his hands up to wrap them around the taller male’s neck, forcing Shorter’s leg between his own before proceeding to carefully grind down on it, still trying to look composed despite his obvious fight for control between his mind and body.

Shorter growled, only encouraging the raven’s smile more. 

“We are _not_ doing this again, especially not when I’m trying to get into your head to leave my gang alone!”

“Yet you still haven’t stopped my movements.” Yut-Lung whispered, his voice like silk. He leaned closer, till their noses were brushing and their lips barely brushed the other’s. “Take out your frustrations on me, I promise I’ll listen.” He whispered once more, feigning innocence when he was anything but.

Shorter wanted to say no, he really did, but the growing bulge in his pants was getting harder and harder to ignore the more it grew and the smell of Jasmine coming from the male in front of him was slowly pulling him in, the intoxicating smell being the thing to throw caution to the in and roughly press their lips together. Yut-Lung moaned into the kiss, grinding down harder.

Shorter wasted no time, hastily ripping Yut-Lung’s kimono off of his body, exposing his unblemished, pale skin and sucking a hickey on his collarbone and gradually going down, stopping just underneath his pec before removing his mouth from the other’s and pushing his head down till it was on front of his _still growing_ bulge. Yut-Lung had no complaints, after all, he did say to take his frustrations onto him, who was he to not go through with it? And so, with that thought in mind, he unzipped the purple-haired male’s skinny, black jeans, pulled it down before licking just above the waistband of the boxers. 

“Stop being a tease.” Shorter growled, placing a hand atop the raven’s dark locks as a warning, a warning he actually heeded, pulling the boxers down and marvelling at Shorter’s length and girth, something he did every time he had the privilege of seeing it. But he wasn’t here to worship him, that would be saved for another day, for now, a quick blowjob before getting to the _real fun._

He gave a few experimental licks before finally wrapping his lips around Shorter’s length, swirling his tongue around the tip before going down. Shorter groaned slowly, grabbing at strands to distract himself from how good it felt. Soon, he found himself thrust in time with Yut-Lung’s thrusts, his groans getting louder and louder. The raven popped off, looking up with devious eyes.

“What was that about innocents again?”

Shorter snarled, pulling black strands painfully before thrusting back into the raven’s hot mouth, pulling and pushing at the strands to make him go faster; essentially fucking Yut-Lung’s wet mouth earnestly. The shorter male let his jaw go slack to prevent pain and scratching his teeth on the length, but that only lasted for so long, as his jaw began to painfully throb. It didn’t take much longer for Shorter to cum, painting Yut-Lung’s mouth and throat with hot, sticky fluid. 

The black-eyes male smirked, not hesitating to pick himself back up and close the distance, thrusting his tongue (and Shorter’s cum) into said male’s mouth. Shorter swallowed it without complaint, before grabbing Yut-Lung’s arm and swinging him around, one hand holding the arm in place behind his back and the other on the nape of the male’s neck.

“Prep yourself.” Yut-Lung didn’t need to be told twice, hands immediately moving down to his pale ass, one pulling a cheek back while the other circling his hole. He thrust in dry, groaning at the slight burn before thrusting in and out, then adding another, and another. Three fingers pumped in and out, Yut-Lung’s breaths coming out as breathy. 

“Add another.” Shorter muttered, staring intently. He wanted him to add another? The raven was, albeit, a little hesitant at that. “Well? What’s taking so long?”

“I don’t think-”

“You don’t what?” Shorter asked, pushing Yut-Lung’s arm up behind his back painfully making said male grit his teeth. “You were the one who offered to do this, so be a good little slut, and do as I say.” He growled in his ear. Still, Yut-Lung was hesitant, despite the delicious encouragement, and Shorter was growing impatient.

He took his hand from the raven’s arm, instead opting to “help” the male out, but inserting his own finger, making Yut-Lung whine out. As he thrust his three fingers in and out in a repetitive pattern, Shorter had other ideas, his lone finger curling and prodding and moving spastically, in all different directions, till he found what he was looking for in the form of a short scream from the male he was fingering. He took his finger out and ripped Yut-Lung’s out too, making said male whine pathetically at the loss of being filled up to the brim.

Shorter took his hand from Yut-Lung’s nape, instead guiding both of the male’s hands to the wall and placing them there, palm directly on the plaster.

“Move your hands and I alert every one of your presence. I wonder what your men would think, seeing you like this, dripping with arousal and begging for me to stuff you full.”

Yut-Lung let out a breathy laugh, “Nothing most of them haven’t seen before.” He shrugged.

“You’re disgusting.” Shorter grit out.

“Thank you.” The raven giggled. Shorter pressed his tip to the entrance, removing his hands and looking pleased when Yut-Lung indeed didn’t move his palms from the wall and hastily thrust in with little hesitance.

The sound of skin slapping skin and panting breaths were heard in the room they were in, until it was all they could hear. 

“You take dick like such a whore… sound like one too.” Shorter grunted out. Yut-Lung felt a little offended at being called something so degrading, but his dick said otherwise. It wasn’t like it was his fault though, especially when Shorter hit inside him so _deep_ and in all the right places. And then he hit the bundle of nerves inside him and he let loose one of the loudest screams he had made that night, making Shorter cover his mouth.

“As much as you screaming out who’s doing you so good, keep down, yeah?” He thrust his fingers into his mouth, stroking his tongue and watching as drool leaked down the side. He grabbed at the hairband keeping the male’s hair in a neat ponytail, pulling and watching as dark locks tumbled down in black masses, silky and free.

“So damn pretty, just like a girl. You could pass as one, too, with the way your ass is sucking in my dick, as if it was made to be abused. Because that’s all you are, right? Someone to help others let out their frustrations on. You're nothing but a hole to fuck, to me, to everyone. You think people look at you and think power? Wealth? No, they think, ‘What a pretty prostitute’ and I don’t blame them. Look how much you're moaning; you love it, you love _this_. Can’t get enough, can you? Huh? Answer me!” He took his fingers out of the raven’s mouth, gripping his hips to thrust deeper.

Useless babble fell from Yut-Lung’s lips at the feeling so goddamn _full_ ; he didn’t want him to stop.

“I said to _answer me!”_ Shorter snarled, emphasizing his words with deeper and more accurate thrusts at his already abused prostate. He slapped his ass, making the shorter male let out a wanton moan in painful pleasure. He slapped and slapped, the pale cheeks slowly but surely becoming redder by the minute. 

“I love-” He was cut off by a particularly hard thrust, shutting him up instantly. He was close and Shorter knew it too. He wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, giving it a few strokes before watching the male before him come undone, cumming into his hand and letting out one final broken whine from his throat. Shorter thrust in a couple more times before cumming inside, sighing in relief when he felt himself relax.

Yut-Lung’s hands were shaking with the effort of keeping them up, letting out a small whimper in relief when Shorter guided his arms away. He led them to the bed in the corner of the room, the both of them falling down on it in a messy heap. They were a mess of tangled limbs, legs and arms wrapped together in a tight embrace. Shorter buried his nose into the other’s hair, jasmine invading his senses.

“Stay away from my gang _and_ my people.” Shorter muttered.

“I suppose I could… avoid them as much as possible, but you can’t expect them to get _complete_ immunity. Get your gang in check and tell them to stop attacking my men.”

Shorter only hummed, listening to the raven underneath him slow breathing before realising he had dozed off. He sighed and ran a hand through purple hair;

What was he going to tell Ash?


End file.
